Questions and Dares for the Hobbit cast
by Soniccouples10
Summary: Ask them questions and give them dares it's the hobbit cast! I don't own them J.ien does -Discontinued-


It was a cloudy day at Erebor and Thorin's company were sitting around bored out of their skulls it had been three weeks since the battle of the five armies and things were hardly any fun unless you count Fili &amp; Kili pulling pranks.

"Aw Uncle come on! it was a JOKE-ow!owow! Ear ear ear!" Kili whined when Thorin grabbed him by the ear and started dragging him as the walked saying sternly. "Putting 'Smaug was here' in a messed up Balin's room is NOT the joke you do to a dwarf old as Balin!"

How the heck was the young dwarf to know that the elder would have a fright!?

"Oi! Thorin!" A voice said and the three royals saw Nori run over to them looking almost out of breathe as if he been looking for them the whole day!Which he was!."Durin's beard you three are hard to find! someone wants the company to meet at the Raven towers! Roac said some lady is there with a request for us!-why you are you dragging Kili by the ear?"

trust the dwarf thief to notice that.

Thorin let go of his youngest nephew's ear as the four dwarves now went to the raven towers meeting Oin,Gloin,Bofur,Bifur,Bombur,Dori &amp; Ori were there already talking to a woman about 5'4 wearing dark green pants,black boots,brown corset over a green long sleeved shirt .The bright blonde also had a brown cloak over her shoulders (hugging it close the others noticed) eyes one silver blue on the left and a fake orange eye on the right. "Lass if you feel cold we can go inside." Bofur said to the human.

"I-I'm fine Bofur..How hard is it to find five dwarves?!" the blonde asked looking at Erebor as she talked. "Oi! I found three out of five missy!" a familiar voice of Nori said gaining their attention to Thorin,Kili,Fili and Nori arrived. The king under the mountain looked to the guest with curiously as he and his nephews walked over to the group when the middle Ri brother went to get Balin &amp; Dwalin..wherever they are. "OK Thorin,Fili and Kili are here now to wait for the others-OK maybe we can do this inside I'm starting to freeze I been out here longer than you people!." their guest said. "Just what is your name?" Fili asked the young woman.

"People call me by SC,Lori or Sonic either you prefer." was the reply as they started going inside Erebor so the girl can warm up.

"mahal tell me you aren't a relative of Gandalf's." Gloin said with a groan.

"Do I look almost three hundred to you?! OK just call me Lori that simple?" Lori replied with a eye roll before saying "geez How is Gimli related to you?."

The red head suddenly stood next to her,the dwarf maybe a foot shorter than her but Gloin still made the human nervous with that glare as he asked how she knew his son."I ran into him and your wife on the way here mr papa bear! yeesh!." Lori replied stepping away from the dwarf mumbling about the not trusting attitude of that it was silence until they hit the throne room .

"OK just need to wait for the others-anyone good with riddles?" the only girl in the group asked looking at the males around her,the wait could be long.

It took a hour for Nori to come with Balin and Dwalin both looking like they had been sleeping if the older's hair was anything to go by."OK-Who's the lass?"Dwalin asked pointing to Lori as the blonde smiled waving hello."Her name is Lori and sadly not single." Fili introduced pouting at the last part."OK you going to tell us what you are doin' here?" Bofur asked arms crossed leaning on his brother who was close to falling asleep in boredum.

"After a few more people arrive." was the reply.

Wait who else was coming?! now the dwarves were worried.

"Umm..Hello!" A familiar voice said gaining everyone's attention and they all saw a familiar looking hobbit standing there with Gandalf,Legalos,Tauriel,Thranduil,Bard &amp; Beorn who was holding the Hobbit in his grip."Bilbo!" The dwarves said in shocked surprise as the others came over."I was at Beorn's when a raven told us to come here." The halfling said when the skin changer set him down on his hairy feet before Kili,Fili,Bofur &amp; Ori pulled the poor creature into a hug group hug."OK I'm guessing on why you're here or why I'm here" Lori said gaining everyone's attention as they looked at her.

"Well what is the reason you had us come here." Thranduil asked in his usual emotionless tone.

"Yes I do" Lori started as everyone took a spot close by either on the steps of the throne or on the floor while Thorin took the throne as they listened "OK I came to see if all of you would like to answer question and do some dares-Appropriate mind you- for your fans,yes you people have you want to?" the blonde asked looking at the others who shared a look."Sounds fun actually." Tauriel said with a smile,she was so in.

"I'm in" Kili said raising his hand,abit to fast for he fell back first onto his uncle's lap after he lost his balance "Umm..Sorry Uncle Thorin."

"It seems everyone is in..though they won't say anything." Gandalf said as the others nodded in agreement..well all except Bilbo who looked nervous (when wasn't that Hobbit nervous?). "Bilbo?" Fili asked his friend as the halfling twiddled his fingers not looking at everyone."...I'll do it" the hobbit said finally.

"Alright now we just have to get questions and dares for you all!" Lori said as she and the others started to wait.

**Yes I went there I thought I try it! So go ahead and ask and dare them!..Just keep it PG OK guys**

**I don't own anyone they belong to J.R. **

**Lori belongs to me Private Message these questions/dares!**


End file.
